


White Scales

by merryfortune



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Anal Sex, Dark Side of Dimensions - Freeform, Interspecies Sex, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sheathe Play, Teratophillia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 23:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15351633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryfortune/pseuds/merryfortune
Summary: In which Kaiba is a fool for lust. After all, only a fool would design a system of bringing duel monsters to life without ensuring more perverse abuses of such a system.





	White Scales

   Kaiba was an egotist. He was self-absorbed and irrational. He was a genius: eccentricity and brilliance all in one. He knew what he wanted, when he wanted, it and how he wanted it. With that established, it ought to be understood nearly immediately that if such a person as he were to willingly call himself an “idiot” then it had to be so. And, in this scenario, Kaiba was truly an idiot.

   He had invented a machine, something to bring his loves to life, but he couldn’t use it to fuck his loves. What a foolish mistake.

   Well, not necessarily mistake. It could be corrected. It would be corrected. He just had taken liberties with his priorities and now he was taking new liberties with his priorities because… because, well, it ought to be obvious at this point.

   Real Solid Vision would be a reality soon, just not soon enough.

   Kaiba yanks out his belt from around his waist. He clicks his tongue as he unzips his fly. He glances around furtively. Real Solid Vision would be a reality soon, he tells himself. Just not soon enough.

   It was base: primal and carnal. He thought himself above such urges but sometimes, when the full moon is out, he just finds himself out of the ordinary and brought back to such visceral emotions such as lust. And tonight, was one such night when the moonlight brings out the lunacy in all, even Kaiba.

   As seemingly impossible as that was.

   After all, someone like him couldn’t possibly become even stranger. But, alas, was the unexplored possibility. He didn’t like it when his little dork squad gossiped about him, but if only they knew their mindless chatter about him had even the slightest grain of truth to it. They had joked previously that only his cards could love him like that.

   Like that. The sexual or romantic that.

   His little dork squad seemed to think they could love him like this.

   Like this. The platonic or just friendly this.

   Kaiba takes another breath. There is an annoying heat underneath his skin and it was frying his sensibilities. He knew, there were alternatives like not doing anything at all. Ignoring it. He could just keep cussing himself out until it faded but that, that was not definitive of the self-love he adored.

   So, he removed his underwear. They were patterned blue with white dragons, of course.

   Kaiba took a moment. The cold air of his still bedroom hit his skin but still, there was that irate flame in his blood which kindled his lust. He also took a moment to appreciate what he had. He liked to think he was of a generous and envious length.

   He wasn’t entirely wrong.

   Kaiba grasped himself firmly. He raised a leg and thus, his wrist nestled in between a patch of groomed pubic hair and the smoothness of his inner thigh. He paused. He frowned. Something was wrong.

   His bedroom was silent. It was too quiet. On a night like any other, such silence would have been bliss. It was the perfect condition for sleep. But on a night like this, lit by a silvery stream of light and lust, it was imperfect. It required mood music.

   Kaiba paused. He let his hand fall and then, with exaggerated effort, he reached across his luxe, king sized bed for the remote on his bedside table. His hand flopped about for a moment and then he grabbed it. He sat up straight again, against his myriad of pillows and then turned on the television in front of him.

   He switched it over to video and pressed play on whatever it was he had in his drive. The screen flickered for a bit with a chrome halo and a bit of buzz. Kaiba waited patiently and then, it played. Some duel from not too long ago; a test duel between him and the Atem A.I. He wasn’t interested in Atem, but he was interested in his opponent: himself. Well, more specifically, Kaiba was interested in the cards that his videoed self would eventually bring forth.

   Kaiba was self-absorbed but even he drew the line at worshipping oneself like that: sexually, romantically. However, just because his morality, as arbitrary and biased, drew the line at him, did not mean that it excluded his Duel Monsters from being treated like that.

   After all, his gorgeous Blue Eyes White Dragon was perfect. Perfect for him in every sense of the word. All his cards were perfect, but there was one which shone brighter than any star in the sky in his eyes. Celestial, ethereal, gorgeous: his lovely Blue Eyes White Dragon.

   Hence, why he was an idiot. A complete fool, even.

   Why invent a system which could bring such utter majesty to life, but not invent a system which sustained the form for more perverse uses than its true intention unfettered by lust and insanity?

   Regardless, until the date in which Kaiba could experience everything and more in perfect reality, he was somewhat content with a more less than virtuous end to these emotions which were in full throttle in his veins. He was hot and bothered.

   He smirked to himself and tossed his head back. The edge of a pillow crinkled underneath his hairline. He sucked in a breath and closed his eye. His right hand returned to when it belonged on such an occasion as masturbation.

   His fingers curled around his length. Kaiba stroked himself. He was something of a delight; a romantic. He needed to savour the first few moments before he found himself striving solely towards his orgasm. So, he started with his story.

   Kaiba stilled himself. He listened to the audio in the background for a moment. Nothing interesting yet. So, he decided to ignore it but as dull as it was, it was an improvement on the silence. He couldn’t stand the silence when there were better things to crawl into his ear. He simply had to wait; he had to time himself though.

   Thus, a story was necessary. Although, to call it a story was generous. He simply needed an image and he had more than enough in his mental storage. After all, he had designed Blue Eyes White Dragon’s graphics from the furthest tip of its tail to the sheen of its glorious eyes. He had designed every nook and cranny. There had not been a centimetre of Blue Eyes White Dragon’s form which had not gone unnoticed when Kaiba had programmed its image and its forms into the holograms.

   So, naturally, Kaiba knew his beloved’s best angles and could envision them crisply. So, he did.

   He started somewhat with a vanilla image. The full frontal.

   Kaiba envisioned the sleek muzzle of his beloved dragon. He could stare into the eyes of his beloved endlessly. He was obsessed with perfection and there was nothing more perfect than that of a dragon: a gleaming, white predator which could tear through anything with its fangs and claws. So, the muzzle was the perfect place to begin his little fantasy.

   He imagined the way drool would drip down its teeth. He imagined its maw. Huge and fanged, ridged on the inside with a lolling tongue. And the tongue!

   Kaiba took a sharp breath and he massaged himself a little bit. The tongue was another very good and perfect feature of his Blue Eyes White Dragon. No doubt, Blue Eyes White Dragon’s tongue would be perfect for ravishing him. Kaiba could imagine it now. The way the flesh would wind around him and leave trails of burning hot saliva.

   He started low, like a romantic. The tease. He imagined it winding around his leg and pushing onwards and upwards. He imagined the trail and the way its saliva would pool around him. He felt himself harden as he gave himself these glorious ideas regarding his beautiful and perfect Blue Eyes White Dragon.

   Kaiba imagined the hot flickers of a tongue, teasing his groin. He imagined his Blue Eyes White Dragon’s tongue wrap around his cock. Its versatile organ grabbing him and lapping at him. The lunacy in his veins was accentuated. He imagined Blue Eyes White Dragon’s tongue stroking his cock up and down. He imagined its mouth slowly swallowing him.

   He started gentle. Because gentle wasn’t scary. He imagined Blue Eyes White Dragon taking considerate care not to bump him with its sharp and pointy teeth because he was soft and squishy. He imagined oral sex like it was a worshipping game of love rather than lust. But that tired easily.

   Kaiba was more enamoured with the fantasy of the bestial than of the sapient. So, it turned to something which was spiked with ferity.

   He imagined Blue Eyes White Dragon not taking that care and attempting to devour him more like a meal than like a lover. He imagined how sloppy and messy it would be to have a giant dragon like his beloved between his legs and letting it do as it pleased to his erection. He imagined it gnawing on his skin and snarling.

   The thought of Blue Eyes White Dragon’s snarls reverberated inside of Kaiba. He imagined his bones vibrating in retaliation. He didn’t even have to imagine the goose-bumps. They ran up and down his exposed arms and underneath the fabric of his trouser legs.

   Kaiba imagined the way Blue Eyes White Dragon’s teeth would bump against his cock. That was erotic in its ferocity. He took a sharp breath and exhaled for longer than necessary; completely ridding his airways. He felt a little lightheaded but mostly pleasured. He was in love the idea of Blue Eyes White Dragon’s tongue and the way it could please him, be it gently or wildly.

   Then, he got a little bit more daring. After all, what was the point of a draconic lover if it could lubricate you orally. So, he began to envision his first position. Some might consider the anal position undignified or similar, but not Kaiba. After all, what could be better than accepting the thrusts of something like Blue Eyes White Dragon unto you?

   However, once he had it in mind, he found himself turning over.

   Kaiba kept one hand firmly wrapped around his cock and then he grabbed the bed board. He was on his knees and his back arched. He imagined what it would be like to have his beloved and beautiful Blue Eyes White Dragon in the room with him.

   He imagined its hackles pressed up against the ceiling. He imagined its front paws grabbing onto the bed with the intensity of iron shackles. He imagined the whine of the creaking bed as it had to deal with that sort of extraordinary pressure. He imagined the way Blue Eyes White Dragon’s tail would curl against the door and the wall.

   Then, he imagined its sheathe.

   As it was mentioned earlier, Kaiba had designed every angle and aspect of his Blue Eyes White Dragon digitally and that included its underside. Though, admittedly, he could never decide what was concealed by that alluring sheathe, but he could certainly play with the possibilities and he was beginning with the possibility of a cock within the edged and ribbed underside of Blue Eyes White Dragon.

   Blue Eyes White Dragon possessed a grand belly with guardian and shielding plates. They were thick, and the scales doubled onto each other until they met its sheathe. Its sheathe protruded discretely; lost in the angles of white scales which clashed at each other.

   Honestly, to Kaiba, there was no grander pleasure than imagining being at the base of such perfection with his whole body easily fitting underneath and into Blue Eyes White Dragon’s presence. He jerked himself off slowly and groaned. He was beginning to break a sweat.

   Kaiba relaxed himself and continued the fantasy.

   The first and most foremost pleasure that the sheathe indicated was the idea of sheathe play; an important aspect of foreplay in this sort of scenario. So, to tease himself, Kaiba decided to begin with that possibility in his realm of lust and imagination.

   He imagined himself in the digital glory of Real Solid Vision. He imagined himself running his fingers down the plates that protected Blue Eyes White Dragon’s underbelly. He giggled to himself. Blue Eyes White Dragon’s voice rumbled from the deepest abyss of its throat. It was a note of curiosity.

   Kaiba imagined himself palming the base of Blue Eyes White Dragon’s sheathe and the way he would slowly and tenderly massage it. He imagined Blue Eyes White Dragon tilting its head back and cooing; making pleased vocalisations which came in the form of rumbling that magnetised Kaiba’s attention and made his fingertips vibrate.

   He imagined how Blue Eyes White Dragon’s scales would feel. He still couldn’t decide. The idea of them being as smooth as worn river stones was appealing but there was something dangerous and far friskier if they weren’t. So, he toyed with that idea too. He imagined the what if scenario in which Blue Eyes White Dragon’s scales were anything but smooth.

   What if they were rough? Kaiba imagined what it would be like if every sensation of dragging his fingers across Blue Eyes White Dragon’s scales left him with pricks. He even relished the thought of what if it resulted in blood play. Wherein his blood would dye the beautiful scales of his beloved with a slight pink taint. He imagined licking at his fingers; he imagined Blue Eyes White Dragon licking at his fingers and trying to find the wound on itself lest he had caused it with his lovelorn wanderings of his strange, human fingers.

   Kaiba gave himself another good, long jerk after exploring those wanderings of the imagination. It was almost a reward for his vivid skills in imagination. He panted and groaned. He licked his lips. He took a moment to savour the musky smell building. Kaiba was driven wild by the pondering of what it would be like to have the real thing in his room with him. Surely such a heady scent would be far stronger and far more intoxicating. Alas, his hoped Real Solid Vision likely would not come equipped with such a sensory experience. But for now, what he could imagine would suffice.

   Kaiba brought himself back from the brink of such technological thinking. He didn’t want to distract himself. After all, his night of fun had barely begun, and he intended to get his release. There was no point coming this far without claiming it though, he still felt like he had far to go.

   So, he decided to saddle himself up for something far more adventurous than mere sheathe play. After all, his knees were beginning to ache even though it had been simple minutes since he had assumed his position. He gripped the bed board tighter. But first, he required preparation.

   Not mentally, though. Mentally he was more than ready. After all, he wouldn’t have indulged in such masturbatory fantasies which were elaborate and vivid if he wasn’t mentally prepared for the process in which he gets fucked by his ace Duel Monster. But no, it was this imaginary version of himself in the fantasy which required preparation and here’s where his thoughts began to split from his body for his body would not truly know the pleasure of what he was about to imagination.

   After all, lubrication was necessary for penetration and thought this Kaiba of his fantasies was most certainly going to “hit it raw” in colloquial terms, he still deserved a bit of pre-penetrative care but the only care he would get would come from that ravishing tongue. Kaiba jerked himself as he imagined Blue eyes White Dragon revealing that lengthy and prehensile tongue he liked to give it in these nights of lust; imagined or otherwise.

   He smiled. Kaiba imagined the tongue was being warm and fleshy. He imagined it slapping wetly against his back and ass. He imagined it flickering between his thighs and around the curve of his ass. Then, he imagined pushing such a thing. He imagined its tip enter him. He imagined getting licked out thoroughly until he was dripping with drool and until he stank obscenely from saliva.

   He imagined his body getting chewed on. He imagined the bitemarks and bruises. He would have no such emblems of lust on his skin for real, but the thought was still enamouring. He wanted his body to be a marvel to this love and lust that he felt unto his Blue Eyes White Dragon, even if such emblems did not mar his skin. He wanted to believe that his wildest fantasies would leave blue and violet love marks on him regardless.

   Still, the thought of being worked like that was hot. Arousal pooled in the pit of his stomach. Kaiba continued to ready himself. He strained his ears and the video was nearly there. Soon, he would hear the delightful call he was waiting on. Soon, he thought to himself, but it was almost like a plea. Soon, he would be allowed to release but just a little more, but he was already out of his mind with manic lust, but he knew he could push onwards. After all, the sheathe play had just been an appetiser and letting his imaginary blue Eyes White Dragon “eat” him like that was barely a meal.

   The promise of a sheathe led to a few possibilities. For now, he would begin with the one which required the position he was currently in: doggy style, perfect for penetration and there was more than enough content in that possibility for Kaiba to play with, but he intended to only touch upon a little bit of that. After all, there was the alternative which could be fun too but for now, he envisioned what Blue Eyes White Dragon’s cock could possibly be like.

   Kaiba jerked himself roughly. His breath hitched in his throat. His thoughts were clipped and disjointed as a result.

   The most obvious of which was that Blue Eyes White Dragon would be large. Naturally. Huge. A big, hulking cock which emerged from a thick sheathe. A cock that was sensitive and soft. Or something far stronger and harder. The possibilities were salivating, and Kaiba most certainly drooled at the possibilities.

   He imagined the detailing of such a cock. Would it be barbed or thorned, or would be something sleeker? He liked the idea of it being something of an abomination so for tonight, he idled the possibility of the former over the latter. A daring risk but it was one that got him hard. But he could press on.

   Aside from thorns and barbs, there was another element in which he could add to this fantastical cock of Blue Eyes White Dragon’s. A dragon was a reptile, after all and certain reptiles, or at least fantasy reptiles, came equipped with a secondary appendage. In other words, there was the possibility of Blue Eyes White Dragon having a second cock and simply thinking that caused a resurgence of lust in Kaiba’s veins.

   Kaiba could imagine himself getting rawed wildly by Blue Eyes White Dragon should it be imagined as possessing such elaborate genitalia. His grip on his cock began to strain; perhaps he was hurting himself, perhaps he was pleasuring himself. Regardless, the thought of receiving such feral thrusts and having dual penetration was utter bliss. He could imagine himself slick with saliva but dripping with thick strands of draconic cum. For now, all that he dripped with was his own pre-cum. The snarls and hums of Blue Eyes White Dragon was deep in his imagination and in his lust. Kaiba smiled to himself. He was weary in his lust but yes, that was a good addition to the fantasy he had to admit.

   There was something about pain which appealed to him sexually. He liked it hard and rough and risky. It made for a better reward. It was the pinch of salt to the sweetness he craved and brought out the flavour of his arousal more fully. However, given his obsession with power, authority, and agency, it would come as no surprise that he would like such roles embedded in his sexuality.  Not to mention his own versatility thanks to that; being able to trust someone with that sort of thing over his head would be a ritual more intimate than sex or anything else.

   After all, there was that other possibility which came with the stimulation of a sheathe. The other possibility brought relief to Kaiba’s knees as it was the possibility of him penetrating Blue Eyes White Dragon.

   So, he let himself go. He rolled over and slumped against his stack of pillows. He felt something sticky behind him. He knew it was his pre-cum, but he wanted to believe otherwise so he pretended that it was the remants of Blue Eyes White Dragon’s cum. The bed creaked and jumped as Kaiba moved. He took a gulping breath and that drew him out of his dreams. After all, the musk in the room was his and his alone. However, enough of that. He checked the television. He clicked his teeth. Soon. He then glanced downwards at his erection. Soon.

   Fortunately, he had time to bide and he still had that scenario to play out in his mind. The fantasy in which he fucks Blue Eyes White Dragon. So, what if, rather than the stimulation of its sheathe leading to the emergence of its cock, or cocks, but rather opened itself to being penetrated.

   He imagined Blue Eyes White Dragon just as whiny and needy as him for it. He imagined it rutting at him; its vulva exposed shyly in between the plates that made up its sheathe. He imagined huffing and snuffling, begging him for it.

   Kaiba, however, imagined himself as cool, calm, and collected in this scenario. The reality of which was far from it. He was on the verge after all. He could hear his video-taped self begin to gloat. He was nearly ready. His real self was nearly ready. But this imaginary self was barely anywhere near such an unrepentant and horny stage of self and lust.

   This self, that self, was imagined as simply plunging his own cock into Blue Eyes White Dragon’s draconic cunt. He imagined fucking against his dear and beloved object of admiration and embracing the lust. He imagined penetrating Blue Eyes White Dragon whilst clasping his hands on the underbelly scales which were present just beside her vagina.

   He imagined Blue Eyes White Dragon pawing and growling, insatiable. After all, how would a human compare to a monster? But, Kaiba didn’t mind. He was aware of the limitations of humanity; sexually and otherwise. For now, in this fantasy, his seeming incompetence was fine as he was having the time of his life imagining such sex.

   Kaiba closed his eyes and drew in a breath. The television seemed to scream all of sudden.

   “I summon Blue Eyes White Dragon in attack position!” his videotaped self screamed.

   His voice sounded so whiny through the tinny audio but Kaiba dismissed it. He grasped himself firmly and a hiss of breath came out as he gave one last savouring moment to himself. His skin burned. The room felt like it was hotter than hell. For a moment, a sole moment, it felt like he wasn’t alone in his bliss.

   After all, as soon as his video taped self had spoken, it was followed by the sound of a card slapping against a Duel Disc. There was a buzzing sound and then a howl which shook his core. The ferocious roar of his beautiful Blue Eyes White Dragon. And thanks to that, he sank into his perverse immersion once more. It felt like his beautiful Blue Eyes White Dragon was right there with him; its muzzle against his cock as it leaked cum. His orgasm released all that pent-up pressure underneath his skin and he felt completely emptied of all these emotions.

   He was content.

   Kaiba panted and he let his erection fall. He let his fantasies turn fleeting. There was a wet patch on his bed but he lifted his eyes from it. He let his hand fall. His wrist ached from having given himself one of the best masturbation sessions he’s had in a long time and he placed his other wrist across his sweaty forehead. He stared at the ceiling.

   In the shadows which crept into his room through the window and through the moonlight, he thought he saw glimpses of his beloved. He thought he saw its white scales. He thought he saw its gleaming eyes. But alas, tricks and illusions. He still panted.

   There was chatter from the television but he wasn’t energetic enough to turn it off so he let it play even though his loss was now imminent. After all, when he brought out his ace, Atem – Yugi – would always the do the same. That was how their games always played out, but he didn’t mind. The loss was exhilarating since Atem was so damn clever and conniving with palatable sexual tension; well, as palatable as it got when Kaiba’s preferences were borne of a paraphilia.

   “I really am an idiot.” Kaiba lamented.

   After all, only an idiot wouldn’t design a system of bringing duel monsters to life without any way of fucking them. That was a type of loss too.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has a spiritual successor and is called Luxe and it features Ryou (GX) wanking it to Cyber End Dragon.


End file.
